White Fatalis
The third of the Fatalis brethren, White Fatalis. Like Kirin, the coat of a White Fatalis produces a bright white aura. It has the ability to call forth red lightning storms. Another trait that White Fatalis shares with Kirin is that when he is dead, his "mane" flows like it is still alive. The White Fatalis has an organ that can produce an "electric ball" that can be hurled from its mouth. Facts *The White Fatalis is the oldest and rarest of the 3 Fatalis species (Black, Crimson, White). *When the White Fatalis is in its rage mode, red markings appear on its face and chest, as well as red electrical currents around its body and has the highest health bar of any Fatalis. **This also occurs when it goes into "Armor Mode," where it has received enough damage. **In "Armor Mode," its attack and defense become improved; it is also much harder to hit its skin without bouncing off (melee weapons only). *They can be paralyzed, and put to sleep. *Before you kill the download White Fatalis in a brink of a time-out, White Fatalis will always try stalling you with Aerial Attacks in order to get a Time Up failure. *A safe spot from its perch lighting attack is on the western side of the tower, where the ground is darker, it looks like two squares, the top one is where its lightning never hits (this only occurs most of the time, in some cases lighting will strike directly on the spot or near by it causing splash damage). *Another safe spot from the tower lighting storm is, standing between the wall and the boulder to the entrance/exit of the area. *A third safe spot can be found on the north-western corner of the tower, where there is a small ruined wall jutting out. If you hug the corner, no lightning will be able to hit you. *Lighting never strikes directly in front of the White Fatalis, so stand in front of the White Fatalis, but not too close in case he does the body slam attack or roars (if you don't have High Grade Earplug). *The legs of the White fatalis are the best areas to aim for, its best to attack the front of his right leg, because, that way the lighting summon attack will not be able to hit you, but beware of when he roars, because you risk getting hit by his bodyslam or claw attack. *The only way to unlock White Fatalis in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is to kill 2 of each G rank elder dragon, which includes Kirin aswell. Trivia *White Fatalis is only unlocked via a downloaded quest, Ancestral Dragon in MHF2. However, it can be unlocked in game at both HR6 & HR9 in MHP2G. *You can tell it is near death if you start getting clean melee hits on the face & legs (white sharpness or above)you would have been bouncing off in his Armor mode. **This significant near-death experience is quite unique as a weakened White Fatalis will be rendered into a state that changes it's Armor mode to Rage Mode. *White Fatalis is the oldest and hardest monster to be released yet; hunters have trouble when using the Akantor Bow and the Ultimus Heaven & Earth and other stronger dragon weapons. *Currently, it is marked as the "Strongest Elder Dragon" in the Monster Hunter Universe. *It is also marked as "The most entertaining Elder Dragon to fight with" by many in the Monster Hunter Fanbase. *It is also famed for it's BGM because the composition was quite unique Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons